¿Quién es el demonio?
by Nunaly-Chan
Summary: La seducción es un juego que ambos podemos manejar... One shot BillDipp. Advertencia: Lemon /Yaoi


**Hola Minna! Soy nueva aquí, recién comenzando a aventurarme con esto, espero este finc sea de su agrado**

 **Disclaimer: No Soy dueña de los personajes, La historia es ficticia con el único fin de entretener.**

* * *

 **¿Quién es el demonio entre tú y yo?**

Los pensamientos nublaban la mente del castaño, trataba de impedir las lágrimas, llorar era una muestra de debilidad... Y él no era débil, no tenía sentimientos... "no debía tenerlos", no era más un mocoso, había entendido bien lo que significaba tener un valor, no lo arruinaría por una idea tan tonta como esa.

Los ojos amarillos lo observaban desde la lejanía, mirando como apretaba sus dientes y puños intentando controlarse... No lo aria, él sabía que no podría, un golpe tan duro como ese, era impensable que un humano lo soportara... Pero el castaño no era cualquier humano, era mucho más de eso, no había malgastado su tiempo con él. Aun así parecía hacer demasiados esfuerzos por mantenerse tranquilo, era curioso, no lo había visto así desde que era un pequeño de no más de 5 años, entonces se había quejado fuertemente por ser incapaz de entender uno de los textos, se quejaba y decía que la culpa la tenía el rubio, que no le estaba enseñando como debería, siempre ha sido caprichoso, y eso sin duda es de sus defectos más virtuosos.

—¡Maldición!— Exclamo el castaño golpeando un poco sus manos contra un tronco, aun así ninguna lagrima caía de sus ojos, podía controlarse, se lo estaba demostrando a sí mismo. -Creí que ya habías dejado de actuar como un mocoso-, La figura del demonio se hizo presente, caminaba con suma tranquilidad hasta el castaño.

—De verdad, no puedes dejarme un momento en paz— rechino sus dientes sin voltearlo a ver.

—¿Ya no exiges soledad pino?— le sonrió de manera suspicaz burlándose de él.

—Estoy solo... ¿No es eso lo que dijiste?— Finalmente clavo su mirada furiosa en el demonio apretujando sus puños, sintiendo el coraje recorrer sus venas sin ningún control.

—hummm, de verdad, ¿es que estas sintiendo algo?— Camino hasta estar frente al menor, mirándolo a los ojos, se inclinó un poco para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente. -No será que tengo que corregir eso - su mirada se hizo más pesada sobre el menor quien dio un paso atrás nervioso.

—No lo es— Desvió la mirada — Esto no me importa... Pero... No— Cerró sus ojos, tratando de no mostrar nada no frente a él y no solo por su orgullo.

—Pino, sabes bien que no es lo que quieres, una perfecta familia feliz nunca podrá estar entre tus planes, tú no eres así— Enderezo su cuerpo mirándolo de un modo más serio. — Estas desconcertado, pero en el fondo esto te complace- El menor cubrió su boca con sus manos abriendo sus ojos ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, su cuerpo tembló un poco.

—¿Complacerme?, esto no me va ni me viene, no me importa. — Bill sonrió feliz por aquellas palabras que aunque un poco temblorosas parecían estar seguras.

Bill entrecerró sus ojos mirándole, mientras el menor recobraba la postura, dejando de lado la impresión, poniendo una mirada seria y relajada, tan perfecta como siempre. Que pudiera recomponerse tan pronto de un ataque de coraje y tristeza era algo sublime, sin duda había hecho un buen trabajo, el rubio sonrió para sí mismo acercándose al castaño nuevamente, el menor lo miro extrañado frunciendo el ceño, la expresión en su cara se veía un poco diferente a la habitual.

No pronuncio palabra, de hecho casi se quedó congelado en el momento que lo tomo de la cintura de esa manera, Bill nunca lo había tocado, menos de esa forma que aunque era un poco violento se sentía en cierta manera cariñoso... ¿Lascivo?, chasquio sus dientes molesto.

—¿Ahora qué? — Opuso resistencia queriendo separarse de ese contacto con el mayor, de cierta manera era incomodo que actuara así, aunque con lo desquiciado que era, no estaría de más que solo fuera una de sus burlas de mal gusto. Sintió la caricia de la mano del demonio sobre su rostro, su corazón brinco un poco dentro de su pecho, aquello era demasiado curioso, interpuso sus manos de inmediato entre ellos antes de que el rubio se acercara más, no se atrevía a decir nada, estaba realmente fuera de sí, nunca antes había actuado de ese modo con él, su mano le obligo a levantar el rostro en una acción un poco violenta, mucho más propia del mayor, sus ojos se encontraron estando tan cerca y en aquella posición Dipper solo atino a dedicarle una mirada molesta.

—Tus ojos son increíbles— Dijo esas palabras en un tono un tanto desagradable, como si quisiera burlarse del menor quien solamente se atenía a mostrarle un rostro molesto, no actuaria de otra manera, no sabiendo como aquel demonio actuaba ante un "Reto", se encontraba en obvia desventaja.

—Bill... Déjame— Se quejó un poco mientras se removía, pero seguía siendo forzado a mirarlo, a permanecer junto a él, a ver la profundidad en sus extraños ojos rasgados que le miraban de una manera demasiado curiosa.

—Cuanto te elegí, por sobre la estrella, creí que lo hacía por azar, que realmente no importaba quien de los dos fuera... Pero... Solo un poco después me di cuenta que no era así, y hoy lo he reafirmado... Son tus ojos—. Pronunciaba las palabras sin prestar atención a las quejas del menor, quien se quedó algo quieto después de escuchar aquello, su rostro enfadado se convirtió en uno de sorpresa para inmediatamente transformarse en uno de fastidio.

A que se debía que comenzara a decir cosas como esas, era demasiado extraño, más aun que de la nada comenzara a contarle porque él tuvo el "honor" de ser secuestrado en lugar de su hermana, pero esa mirada que le dedicaba atentamente era de cierta forma hipnotizaste, desvió su mirada en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo su cabeza.

—¡Mírame!— Ordeno el mayor de una manera demandante y autoritaria que logro hacer que el menor se estremeciera, regreso su vista a sus ojos, sintiéndose de nuevo incomodo, su mirada se mostró molesta, tal vez había obedecido a su orden, pero eso no significaba que le hacía feliz hacerlo. La mano del mayor recorría de nueva cuenta su rostro para luego tomar su mentón con firmeza, asegurándose de que no lo esquivara de nuevo, el menor solo se estremecía un poco ante sus acciones.

—¿Qué pretendes?— Se quejó, oponía aún algo de fuerza con sus manos evitando que sus cuerpos se acercaran del todo.

—Admirar tus ojos, son increíbles— De nueva cuenta exponía esa burlona sonrisa -Cuando los vi por primera vez me di cuenta del porque fuste tú, tienes una mirada profundamente "inocente" y positiva, yo quiero arrancarla, quiero desaparecer esas emociones de ellos, pero sin importar que haga continúan allí en lo profundo de tu mirada- el agarre sobre el mentón del menor se volvió un poco más ligero puesto que ya no había mucho caso en forzarlo, el parecía atrapado en esas palabras, confundido entre una mezcla de alegría y miedo.

—¿Arrancarlas?— Titubeo un poco aligerando la fuerza en sus manos, parecía irreal que le hablara de ese modo, al mismo tiempo que lo llenaba de miedo, que utilizara la palabra "arrancar" era escalofriante aquel demonio solía hacer las cosas al pie de la letra.

—Sí, es increíble que sigan allí ahora sazonadas con esa maldad que corrompe tu cuerpo- acercaba su rostro al del castaño poco a poco, los labios del menor temblaban inseguros. —Tú no eres ya para nada una buena persona, haz aprendido a disfrutar de la miseria, del dolor, sabes que te gusta provocarlo, eres incluso un mocoso caprichudo— Sus labios estaban ya a milímetros de rosarse entre ellos, el menor se estremecía, esas palabras más que ofensivas parecían seductoras, y sentir su aliento contra sus labios no lo ayudaba a pensar muy bien. —Consigues siempre lo que quieres— Continuo el rubio aun sin juntar sus labios, —Te gusta tener mi atención, y sabes cómo conseguirla, esa rebeldía que has mostrado últimamente... haces que no pueda ver a ninguna otra parte... — El menor se estremecía cada vez más mientras su corazón saltaba desesperado, las palabras del mayor se colaban entre sus oídos de una manera amorfa haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera invadido por escalofríos intensos. — ¿Quieres correr al lado de tu familia pino?— Comenzó a rosar sus labios de manera muy leve con los de él, —Claro que no, disfrutas demasiado de la miseria, de la maldad, ¿Por qué querrías algo tan común como eso? —

Finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso. El menor abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el contacto, sin embargo poco a poco comenzó a entregarse a esa sensación de suavidad y calidez que envolvía su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos lentamente, aferrando sus manos al pecho del rubio, se sentía demasiado irreal, sus ojos se cerraron por completo tratando de seguir el juego al mayor moviendo sus labios de manera insegura, esa era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, y aun así se sentía demasiado inquieto.

Sus labios tan inexpertos seguían el ritmo de la mejor manera que podían, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía entre los brazos del mayor, quien disfrutaba de esas reacciones, de los suspiros leves que dejaba escapar entre el beso, bajo sus manos lentamente por su cintura rosando sus caderas de manera suave, a lo que el menor gimió levemente, esas caricias eran demasiado, las sensaciones saturaban sus sentidos.

El mayor dejo de jugar y apretó el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo imponiendo más fuerza sobre aquel beso, comenzando a lamer sus labrios, lo que aumento los escalofríos en el castaño, haciéndolo soltar pequeños gemidos de manera un poco más frecuente, Bill aprovecho esto para meter su lengua dentro de su boca, comenzando a explorarla con desesperación, rosando su lengua con la de él, el agarre del menor sobre sus ropas se hizo más fuerte y marcado, abría su boca permitiendo que el demonio tuviera un mejor acceso a ella, las sensaciones abrumadoras y placenteras habían logrado consumirlo, se sentía demasiado bien.

El juego de besos se detuvo casi de golpe, Bill relamió sus labios mirándolo a los ojos, Dipper estaba completamente sonrojado, tratando de controlar su respiración, apretando sus puños.

—Hum, hay algo más en tu mirada — El rubio entrecerró sus ojos de manera seductora -Es acaso... ¿Deseo?, ¿Lujuria?- su sonrisa se torció completamente complacida, el castaño solo continuaba mirándolo, perdido aun en las sensaciones. —Ahora son mucho más interesantes—, arrastro sus palabras desesperado para luego besarlo de nuevo.

Esta vez no perdió demasiado tiempo en sus labios, bajo de manera rápida y agresiva al cuello del menor, besando y lamiendo su piel, el castaño mordía sus labios inquieto, esta vez moviendo sus manos con desesperación desarreglando la "Ropa" del mayor, conteniendo los suspiros y gemidos que luchaban por escapar de su boca.

—hamm! Bill—.Exclamo con un poco de dolor al sentir como los dientes del mayor se clavaban en su piel, ese dolor que le causaba se mezclaba de una manera deliciosa con las sensaciones placenteras haciéndolas más intensas, levanto su rostro, dejándole más espacio en su cuello, el mayor respondió a esta acción lamiendo su piel desde su oreja hasta sus hombros y de vuelta, bajo sus manos más allá de sus caderas acariciando una de sus piernas por encima al pantalón áspero que llevaba el castaño, Dipper comenzó a retorcerse ante aquellas caricias, esas sensaciones eran demasiado nuevas para él y le golpeaban sin ninguna piedad, levanto su pierna levemente deseoso de sentirlo aún más, dándole más espacio.

El mayor sonrió complacido ante la buena "voluntad" del castaño, quien se quejó levemente cuando las caricias se detuvieron, eso causo una risilla en Bill, era excitante verlo así, tan perdido.

Empujo el cuerpo de Dipper imponiendo algo de fuerza, eso tomo completamente desprevenido al menor, quien retrocedió bruscamente ante aquella acción, no se necesitó de ninguna invitación ni mucho menos, el rubio tiro con violencia al castaño sobre el césped para colocarse de inmediato sobre él, el menor se quejó ante el dolor que eso había causado, pero no tuvo tiempo para componerse del golpe, sus manos fueron tomadas de inmediato y aparadas, el agarre sobre sus muñecas era demasiado fuerte, incluso dolía.

—Me... Me lastimas— Se quejó un poco removiendo sus manos.

—No me interesa— Dijo fríamente clavándole una mirada cargada de lujuria -Tú me tentaste- Sentencio, para bajar a su cuello y empezar a morder y lamer de nuevo, más desesperado y sin ningún cuidado, el menor soltaba gemidos y pequeños gritos de dolor, estaba siendo muy violento, cosa que extrañamente le hacía enloquecer, la idea de que estuviera fuera de control a causa de él era demasiado excitante, alimentaba su vanidad de una manera exquisita, no mordía más sus labios, ya no intentaba contenerse, dejaba que el mayor escuchara sus jadeos desesperados y sus hondos gemidos, cosa que por supuesto hacia que el rubio se desesperara aún más ante el deseo de poseerlo.

Dejo el agarre sobre sus manos, lo que significó un pequeño alivio para el castaño, alivio que no duro mucho pues su sudadera y camiseta fueron apartadas de su cuerpo sin cuidado lo que hizo enrojecer su piel dejándola un poco irritada, se sintió un tanto avergonzado y desprotegido viendo ahora su torso desnudo ante la mirada inquisitiva del rubio quien sin tardar mucho dejo de ser un espectador y comenzó a lamer su pecho, bajando sus manos por su piel, acariciando su torso y su abdomen, jugando con su lengua, pasándola por su clavícula y hombros regalándole de vez en vez algunas mordidas que dejaban marcada su dentadura sobre su perfecta piel.

Su cuerpo se sacudía de manera violeta ante aquellas seductoras caricias, el placer y dolor lo consumían por completo, su cuerpo exigía más al mismo tiempo que pedía un poco de descanso, su garganta se sentía seca, pero no tenía tiempo de tratar de descansarla, pues los jadeos gemidos y gritos eran incontenibles.

—Amm... no... Bill... Espera— Hablaba entre cortado sin poder hilar frases coherentes, Dejo escapar un profundo gemido cuando uno se sus pezones empezó a ser lamido mordido chupado por la hábil boca del mayor, quien no atendía en lo más mínimo a sus balbuceos, solo continuaba con sus caricias lascivas y bruscas.

Bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del menor quien dio un pequeño grito de placer por el contacto, su miembro ya estaba erecto lo que incito al mayor a deshacerse del resto de su vestimenta sin más ceremonias, desabrocho su pantalón y tiro del junto con su ropa interior, el castaño se quejó por aquello y cruzo sus piernas inquieto tratando de impedir que terminara de desvestirlo, recibió un rasguño profundo y doloroso en una de sus piernas en respuesta, las uñas del demonio se clavaron en su piel haciendo fruir su sangre de inmediato, el grito de dolor de Dipper fue más que exquisito para el rubio, quien lo alargo hasta su rodilla, dejando una herida larga y sangrante sobre su piel.

Dipper entendió la razón de su doloroso pero extrañamente placentero castigo por lo cual abrió sus piernas permitiendo al otro terminar su "Labor". Quedo desnudo ante su mirada.

Disfruto por un momento de la excitante y perfecta vista que tenía ahora de su delgado cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado por su respiración agitada, sus mejillas y labios enrojecidos, mientras le regresaba una mirada cargada de pación incertidumbre y un exquisito miedo, las marcas rojas sobre su piel, y la sangre que recorría una de sus piernas que bajaba de manera hipnotizante a través su piel para luego caer y manchar la tierra y césped bajo su desnudo cuerpo. Una visión simplemente perfecta, una imagen a la que le faltaba algo más, lamio sus labios deseoso mientras suavemente ponía su mano sobre el pecho desnudo del castaño quien se removió un poco pues eso se sentía un poco diferente, acto seguido las uñas del mayor se enterraron en su piel de nueva cuenta, Dipper ahogaba los quejidos de dolor, sin tratar de impedir la acción pues entendía que si lo hacía seria aun peor, aun así su cuerpo se removía y sus manos trataban de detenerlo, el recorrido fue desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, las heridas impuestas sobre su piel empezaron a sangrar de manera taimada, sentir la calidez de su propia sangre era algo escalofriante pero morboso y exquisito, el mayor paso sus dedos de manera suave sobre sus heridas, haciendo al castaño quejarse de nueva cuenta por el dolor, los dedos del rubio se llenaban de su cálida sangre, el trataba de tomar la mayor cantidad posible, para luego llevarlos a sus labios y lamer un poco, el menor quedo fascinado ante aquella tenebrosa pero increíblemente exquisita escena, verlo probar su sangre era curiosamente placentero.

Bill bajo sus dedos manchados de sangre hasta las nalgas del castaño haciéndole abrir sus piernas con su mano libre, de improviso y sin ningún cuidado metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de él, Dipper grito adolorido por aquella intromisión, era realmente incomodo, más el saber que su propia sangre estaba sirviendo como alguna clase de lubricante, no alcanzo a aliviarse de aquella acción puesto que enseguida sintió otro de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, el dolor aumento al tiempo que el rubio comenzaba a moverlos en círculo sin cuidado sin ninguna compasión, recién comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la intromisión cuando sintió uno más, movió su cuerpo desesperado y adolorido mordiendo sus labios intentando no llorar.

Finalmente se sintió aliviado, el mayor retiro sus dedos y acaricio sus piernas de manera seductora, eso se sentía mucho mejor, sintió el jalón en sus caderas, las manos del rubio lo tomaron con firmeza acercándolo a su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos nervioso asumiendo ya lo que estaba por pasar, no se atrevía a abrirlos, no quería saber cuándo lo aria, no se sentía preparado, pero no podía oponer alguna objeción.

Tembló un poco cuando el miembro del rubio roso suavemente su entrada, y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, el mayor comenzó a presionar contra él, con algo de fuerza sin liberar sus caderas del agarre firme que sostenía , entro con lentitud en el delgado cuerpo, pudiendo a si decir que era suyo reclamarlo, el primero y en arrebato egoísta el único, dejo de mantener el control tras ese pensamiento y lo penetro por completo de una sola estocada, sintiendo la calidez de su interior, y como su miembro era abrazado de una manera demasiado excitante.

Sus dedos eran una cosa, pero su pene, era algo muy diferente, dolía horriblemente, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza tratando de acostumbrarse a él sin mucho éxito, pues el rubio no le concedió el tiempo necesario, comenzó sus movimientos sin delicadeza, fue rápido desde el principio, haciendo que finalmente las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos.

—No... No, ha... me duele... Por favor... ha!, me duele— Gritaba desesperado mientras intentaba aferrar sus manos a algo, consiguiéndose solo con el frágil pasto y la tierra, el mayor lo ignoro por completo y continuo las estocadas profundas y rápidas, desfrutando de él.

—Eres increíble— Dijo con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha y burlona, aumentando sus movimientos, se sentía demasiado bien la sensación era increíblemente placentera casi indescriptible, y verlo llorar y gritar de dolor daban al momento un toque que el disfrutaba aún más.

Soltó un grito profundo y obsceno cuando el mayor golpeo un punto dentro de él que hizo que una corriente de placer recorriera su cuerpo completo, era increíble, demasiado placentera sentía que no podría soportarlo, el rubio quien noto aquello de inmediato continuo alcanzando ese punto en el, disfrutando de sus gemidos y su ronca voz. Los gritos de dolor pasaron a ser de intenso placer.

—Ah, no... humm, mas... Más rápido — lloriqueaba fuera de sí hundido en el placer, aquella petición era increíblemente dulce para los oídos del rubio, quien aceleró el movimiento en sus caderas sintiéndose al borde del éxtasis.

Un gemido sonoro profundo y ronco escapo de la garganta del castaño al sentir esa ola de placer indescriptible, su semen quedo sobre su propio pecho mientras su espalda se arqueaba deliciosa mente haciendo que sus paredes se contrajeran, aprisionando aún más el pene del rubio que aún se movía dentro de él.

Esa sensación desbordo en Bill su propio orgasmo, enterró sus uñas en las caderas del menor mientras liberaba su esencia dentro de su cuerpo, dejando escapar un gruñido de placer.

Todo quedo en silencio, solo sus respiraciones agitadas podían escucharse, haciéndose compañía mutua, el rubio de dejo caer a su lado, abrazándolo, obligándole de nueva cuenta a mirarle, por unos segundos sus miradas hablaron entre ellos, estaban complacidos, y ver eso era reconfortante, satisfacía el ego de ambos.

—No querrás huir ahora verdad — Rompió el silencio con una burla mezquina.

—Aunque quisiera hacerlo... Tú lo has dicho, soy caprichoso, quien más podría alardear de tener a un demonio a sus pies— Regreso la burla sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Quién es el demonio aquí? — el rubio se sonrió para besar sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara, me llevo algo te tiempo escribirlo, pero quedo como lo imaginaba, ya si les gustan mis One shot lemon pues are más Sayo minna-Sama!**


End file.
